


Let It Snow

by raccoonsmate4life



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsmate4life/pseuds/raccoonsmate4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi lowers herself off the counter and presses her still-naked form against him, pushing up on her toes to press her lips to his. "We can start breakfast off like this anytime."  A sequel to Jolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first (real) attempt at the M-rated stuff. The ending of Jolly was definitely asking for this.  
> A huge thank you to maybemadmarie, aprylynn, and hermionesmydawg for the encouragement/bullying and for reading this over to make sure it was even worth posting - without them, I highly doubt it would see the light of day.
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing.

_She swears she can almost feel the heat in his gaze as his eyes drift over her body again and a split second later, his lips crash into hers. Deeks quickly lifts her up and sits her back in the spot on the counter she'd abandoned just a few seconds earlier, and stands between her legs, his hands running up her thighs. Kensi gasps when his fingers migrate under the hem of her shirt and brush along the bare skin of her waist and he takes advantage of the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. As his hands slowly inch the fabric up her body, her own hands begin to tease the waistband of his boxers. When the soft cotton of the shirt is gathered just under her breasts, he breaks the kiss, eliciting a groan from her as she looks at him curiously._

_He simply smiles and pulls her shirt off in one swift motion. As he leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses across her collarbone and down between her bare breasts, he mumbles against her skin, "You always have known me so well."_

* * *

Kensi opens her mouth to respond, but whatever she planned on saying comes out as a sharp gasp when he hastily draws a pert nipple into his mouth. She can feel him smirk against her as his tongue lazily circles the sensitive nub before he sucks gently and releases her with a small pop. She smiles as he continues to drag his lips over her flushed skin, seemingly determined to cover every inch of exposed flesh with sloppy kisses and she is more than happy to let him.

She's yearned for this over the past few weeks – the fun, flirty, teasing foreplay, the feel of his scruff brushing against her skin and the fluttering of anticipation deep within her belly as his fingers boldly roam over places on her body that are only for him. With Deeks' arrest and his self-imposed guilt trip that followed, sex between them had changed – it was more methodical and hesitant. It was as if every flick of his tongue over her clit was a silent apology, every long, deep thrust inside of her something he didn't think he deserved, and every whisper of her name as he came was a plea for understanding.

Since his confession (and hers) last week, they've been making up for lost time and finding their rhythm again. Gone are the looks of defeat and regret that broke her heart, replaced by the unconditional love and needy lust in his eyes that never fail to leave her weak in the knees. It's almost as if things between them are new – and in a way, Kensi thinks they probably are. He can't seem to get enough of her, and she loves it.

"Something's missing…" Deeks mumbles, his lips never leaving her body.

"Didn't we already cover that?" Kensi chuckles, threading her fingers through his blond curls and pulling him up until their noses are touching. She wraps her long legs around his waist, craving for their bodies to be closer, to feel her bare chest brushing against his and the bulge of his hardening cock pressing high on the inside of her thigh. Leaning forward, she sucks his ear lobe between her teeth and bites down gently, eliciting a gruff sigh as Deeks moves his hands to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter. She kisses the spot on his neck that drives him crazy and hooks her thumbs inside the front of his boxers, "I can think of something else that should be missing."

"Not yet," he tugs at her wrists, placing her hands on the counter before they can continue their tantalizing mission of divesting him of the festive undergarments. Her protest is cut off by his tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat and the low timbre of his voice. "I want to eat first."

"What?" Kensi's breath hitches as Deeks nips at the sensitive skin of her neck. She's so thoroughly distracted by the hand sliding from her knee towards her aching pussy that she doesn't notice him reaching for the can of whipped cream sitting amongst the rest of the ingredients for their pancakes.

Her whole body reacts when he brushes his thumb swiftly and deliberately between her legs, arching towards him as he presses down firmly on her tender clit. But it's not enough – the sensations dulled by the fact that she's still wearing pants, every nerve in her body is tingling with need.

She whimpers when he pulls away and she desperately hopes he isn't serious about eating first. Opening her eyes just in time to see him spray a dollop of the whipped cream onto his finger, Kensi grabs for his hand, lapping greedily at the digit. Urged on by the short grunt that escapes him, she draws his finger between her lips, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Kens." The raspy exhale of her name as Deeks quickly pulls his finger from her mouth draws her gaze up to meet his. His blue eyes are darkened with desire and his bare chest is heaving with panting breaths. His hands move back to her hips and finally dip inside the waistband of her pants, pushing the worn black cotton down as far as he can before her ass planted on the countertop impedes his progress. Leaning back on her hands, Kensi lifts her hips, allowing him to peel the offending garment off completely before he blindly tosses them behind him.

Kensi hisses as the back of her now-bare thighs hit the cool granite but the chill is fleeting – the heat that courses through her body as Deeks drags his lips up one of her long, toned legs is more than enough to warm her up. He inhales deeply as his face comes level with her sex and she moans when he presses his lips to the soft skin just above the bundle of nerves that aches for his touch.

"Deeks…" she huffs in frustration. She's quickly regretting her earlier thoughts about missing these taunting caresses.

He looks at her, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with amusement – he always has loved driving her crazy – and quietly begins humming again. It's a song Kensi can't quite make out, but the vibrations on his lips when he drops another kiss to her sensitive flesh make her twitch.

With a heated and slightly mischievous glint in his eyes, he picks up the whipped cream again and sprays out a trail of the sugary topping from her belly button, up through the valley between her perfect, full tits, to the top of her chest. Humming more loudly, he squirts out two small mounds that leave her nipples covered in the sweet treat and Deeks satisfied as he grins at her.

" _Let It Snow_? Really?" Kensi rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"As I was saying," he just shrugs cheekily and leans forward, their breaths mingling as his lips hover just millimeters from hers, "I want to eat first. And I plan on starting with dessert."

Without another word, he dips his head down to her chest and peppers soft kisses along the tops of her breasts before allowing himself to taste the thick cream as it rises and falls with her deep, erratic breaths. Kensi lifts one hand to weave her fingers through the soft curls at his temple, tugging hard when Deeks chooses that moment to press his tongue flat against her body, devouring the whipped cream from her cleavage in one hasty lick.

With a hand still in his hair, Kensi pulls him up to press her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and stealing a taste of the sugary goodness. She nibbles lightly at his plump bottom lip, eliciting a throaty groan as he slides his palms from her hips, down her smooth legs, and bringing them to rest just above her knees. With gentle pressure, Deeks urges her thighs further apart as his eyes roam hungrily over her tits, down the plane of her taut stomach, and landing on her bare pussy.

Kensi trembles as she watches his gaze raking over her body. She closes her eyes in anticipation of his next move and jumps slightly when his lips make contact with her inner thigh. He nips and sucks at the soft skin, inching his way closer to her already-wet center. She growls his name as he places a barely-there kiss to the lips of her pussy before teasing his way along her other thigh.

Then finally, he's touching her where she needs it most, with his usual confidence and purpose that she's been missing. She blows out a long breath as he parts her folds, one slender digit trails up her wet slit to her sensitive nub. His thumb rubs over her once, twice, causing Kensi's hips to jerk towards his hand, desperate for more pressure. As he begins circling the small bud more fervently, Deeks lowers his head to her writhing body and sweeps his tongue up the path of whipped cream from her navel to her breasts.

"Yummy," Deeks murmurs with a smirk, before turning his attention to the last globs of the delectable treat that cover the peaks of her tits. Just as he wraps his lips around her firm nipple and bites down gently, the thumb that has been working her clit pulls away, drawing a needy whimper from Kensi's lips that turns into a guttural moan when he pushes two fingers inside her. Her body tenses as his fingers plunge deeper and his mouth continues its feast on her other nipple.

Her body is on fire and she's so close, but she wants him inside her _now_. She yanks on his curls, bringing his lips to hers in a sloppy, desperate kiss. As if he's reading her mind, Deeks pulls his hand away from her slick heat as Kensi runs her hands down the smooth, warm muscle of his chest and reaches for the waistband of his boxers. Pushing them as low as she can, his raging erection springs up as it's freed from the confines of the thin fabric.

She wraps her hand around his hardened length and he lets out a primal groan that shoots right to her core. His hands ghost down her sides and grab her hips, tugging her ass off the counter top, bringing her closer to him. Kensi yelps in surprise and her legs wrap around his waist at the same time her hands shoot to the edge of the counter to support her body. With one arm snaked around her back, helping to hold her weight, Deeks teases his fingers along her wet folds.

"Now, Deeks," Kensi growls. She's had enough of the teasing and the foreplay – now, she wants him to fuck her.

Relaxing her body as he presses the tip of his cock to her entrance, one last breathy plea falls from her lips before he fills her completely in one swift motion. Relinquishing all control to him, she throws her head back, losing herself in the long, deep thrusts as he drives up into her, giving her exactly what she needs.

When his movements become more frantic and he's panting against the flushed skin of her chest, Kensi gasps as he brings her closer and closer to her peak. His hand sneaks between their bodies, finding her clit and pressing down hard. That's all it takes before the dizzying sensation of her climax crashes over her and she cries out, pleasure rippling through her.

Deeks stills his movements, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible, as he begins peppering kisses all over her heaving chest, letting her ride out her orgasm. As the haze clears, she can feel him still hard inside her and drops her lips to the top of his head, urging him to let go.

"Come on, Baby."

Deeks wets his lips and squeezes her hips as her legs tighten around his hard body. Pulling out almost completely, he thrusts into her hard and fast with a raspy grunt. It's only a matter of seconds before his entire body shudders with his own release as he's buried deep inside of her.

Drawing himself out of her and clumsily sitting her back on the countertop, Deeks brings Kensi against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and runs his hands over the silky strands of her hair. She can feel their hearts thundering in sync and a shiver rolls through her sated body as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you," he whispers, still breathing heavily.

Kensi smiles against his neck. He's been telling her that more and more lately. Whether it's serving a reminder to her, so that she never forgets the raw truth behind the words, or if it's a means of hearing her repeat it back to him, so that maybe one of these days, he can finally believe that she really loves him so completely, Kensi isn't sure she will ever know.

"I love you, too," she murmurs. Regardless of the why, she won't miss an opportunity tell him.

Leaning back, she brushes a stray curl out of his face and looks at him curiously when a small, cocky smile appears on his face and chuckles.

"What?"

He kisses her chin, sucking lightly on the skin. "Were you saving that whipped cream for later?"

Wiping at her chin, Kensi laughs. "Well, I haven't had my breakfast yet. I thought my awesome boyfriend was making me pancakes," she teases.

"He got a little distracted." Deeks shrugs, stepping away from her and back into his discarded boxers. Standing in mock solute, he grins at her. "It won't happen again."

Kensi lowers herself off the counter and presses her still-naked form against him, pushing up on her toes to press her lips to his. "We can start breakfast off like this anytime." Then, smacking his ass, she gathers up her clothes and heads back upstairs to shower.

"Good to know, Fern," he says to himself, watching her walk away. "Good. To. Know."


End file.
